Tell Me
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Katakan," Desak Kazuya tidak sabar "ada apa sebenarnya?"


**Tell Me**

 **Ace of Diamond /** ダイヤ の A **  
** _belong's to_ **  
** **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Aiko Blue** _presents_ **Tell Me**

 **.**

* * *

Musim dingin hampir tiba. Temperatur udara menuju titik yang lebih rendah, dan hujan kian sering mengguyur deras. Daun-daun momiji nyaris rontok sepenuhnya, menyisakan batang dan ranting yang berdiri kesepian melawan dinginnya musim. Angin malam berhembus membawa aroma tanah basah juga kelembaban udara jejak hujan sebelumnya yang mengguyur selama hampir tiga jam. Kazuya menghembuskan napas, melihat uap putih samar keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian ia kembali melirik, menyipitkan mata dengan curiga ke arah remaja di sebelahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Eijun balas melirik, tampak risih dam terganggu. Sorot matanya berubah sengit seperti kucing liar.

Menjauhkan bibir kaleng dari mulutnya, Kazuya kemudian menghela napas. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Ujarnya, menggoyang kaleng kopinya dan merasakan bahwa liquid di dalamnya sisa seperempat.

"Aku tidak aneh." Kata Eijun, nadanya memprotes, namun wajahnya segera ia buang ke arah lain. Jelas-jelas kentara menghindari bertatap langsung dengan Kazuya.

Kazuya berdecak, meraih rahang Eijun dengan tegas hingga memakasa laki-laki yang lebih muda untuk kembali menatapnya. Menyeringai kecil sebagai respon alamiah begitu mendapati raut wajah Eijun terlipat lucu. "Tatap aku saat bicara, Sa-wa-mu-ra."

Eijun mencebik, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kazuya yang membelenggunya. "Lepaskan, Miyuki!"

" _Senpai_." Tegas Kazuya, menolak untuk melepaskan. "Mana _senpai_ -nya?" Jemarinya kini menekan kuat pada kedua pipi Eijun hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol dengan bibir mengerucut kedepan terhimpit oleh kedua pipi.

"Lepaskan!"

" _Senpai_." Ulang Kazuya. "Coba bilang Miyuki- _senpai_." Makin menekan pipinya, hingga wajah Eijun mulai berubah merah, Kazuya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kalah dari sang junior. "Kau begitu hormat pada seniormu yang lain. Tapi kenapa kurang ajar padaku, heh?"

"Tidak sudi! Kau ini—ssakiit!"

" _Senpai_."

"Tidak mau!"

" _Senpai_."

"TIdak—Aaakh! Oke, oke! Miyuki- _senpai_. Puas?!"

Kazuya terkekeh, menyempatkan diri untuk menjawil pucuk hidung juniornya sebelum melepaskan. "Begitu kan tidak susah." Tersenyum miring, Kazuya menikmati ketika memandangi wajah Eijun yang tampak jengkel, mulutnya berkomat-kamit sibuk dan menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya seorang Miyuki Kazuya sementara sebelah tangannya tampak menggosok-gosok wajahnya tempat sebelumnya Kazuya tekan dengan kuat.

"Dan omong-omong soal aneh," Kata Kazuya lagi, Eijun hanya merespon dengan balik menatapnya, masih terlihat kesal. "Kau memang aneh hari ini, serius." Kata Kazuya lugas. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini. "Pertama, untuk apa kau mengirimkan minuman lewat teman sekelasku saat jam istirahat di sekolah?"

"Itu bukan aku!" Jawabannya datang nyaris terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak pernah mengirimimu minuman isotonik!"

Kazuya menyeringai lebar. "Nah." Katanya dengan bangga, detik kemudian Eijun tersadar bahwa ia baru saja membuka kedoknya sendiri. "Itu jelas kau. Aku hanya mengatakan minuman, dan kau mempertegasnya dengan minuman isotinik."

Eijun melipat bibirnya lucu. "Oke, itu aku."

Kazuya terkekeh licik, kemudian kembali mengingat. "Kedua, kau sama sekali tidak marah ketika Furuya menyerobot jadwal latihanmu denganku, kenapa? Padahal biasanya kau akan berteriak dan marah-marah. Tapi tadi kau hanya mengagguk, menerima dengan lapang dada, dan memilih untuk berlatih dengan Okumura."

Bola mata emas Eijun tampak melebar singkat, wajahnya berubah tegang. Seperti tertangkap basah, ekspresinya begitu mudah dibaca. Apa yang dia rasakan bisa langsung terlihat di muka, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Kazuya begitu suka menggodanya.

"Bu-bukan masalah!" Kata Eijun akhirnya, tampak gugup dan salah tingkah. Bahkan suaranya terdengar tak yakin meski ia mencoba untuk bicara dengan keras. Positif sedang berbohong. "Maksudku, kau kan memang sudah sering memprioritaskan Furuya dibanding aku." Katanya, berusaha terdengar sinis, namun gagal karena Kazuya dengan mudah menangkap kepingan dusta dalam wajahnya. "Jadi kupikir, tidak ada gunanya marah-marah." Timpalnya, kemudian meneguk rakus kopi susunya semata-mata demi menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik Kazuya.

"Kau berbohong." Kazuya memutuskan. Berpikir sejenak, lantas menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Langsung saja, keanehanmu yang ketiga di hari ini, kau membiarkanku memakan _dessert_ makan malammu." Wajah Eijun berubah merah padam, tapi Kazuya sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan permainannya. "Aku hanya bercanda saat memintanya. Aku tahu kau suka sekali pudding, kerena itulah aku menggodamu. Kupikir, kau bakal melakukan hal konyol semacam membentuk perisai pertahanan untuk menjaga nampan makanmu atau apa, tapi kau justru mengangguk patuh, dan mengantarkan puddingmu ke hadapanku." Kazuya mendesah berat, sungguh tidak mengerti apa kiranya yang membuat Eijun berperilaku demikian. "Kau bahkan membuat seisi ruang makan terdiam takjub."

Eijun mengocok kaleng minumannya dengan gelisah, kentara sekali merasa terpojokkan. _Pitcher_ kidal yang satu itu benar-benar tidak jago menyembunyikan perasaan. "Lalu yang keempat," Kazuya melanjutkan sebelum Eijun sempat menjawab. "kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu malam-malam begini?" Kazuya melirik sekitar. Ini sudah lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam. Awalnya ia kira Eijun akan memintanya latihan di _bullpen_ , tapi _pitcher_ itu justru mengajaknya bertemu di _vending machine_ , memaksa Kazuya untuk memilih minuman apapun yang dia inginkan dengan judul trakiran. Lantas, mereka berakhir di sini, duduk di undakan anak tangga menuju lapangan _outdoor_ yang sepi. Ditemani bunyi jangkrik dan tongeret serta samar suara kendaraan yang melaju di jalan raya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Eijun akhirnya buka suara, tampak risih dan menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Kazuya. "Memangnya salah kalau aku baik padamu?" Ia mencengkram kaleng minumannya terlalu kuat hingga menimbulkan penyok, wajahnya kian menegang. "Ah, sudah malam!" Eijun cepat-cepat berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama sekarang, kapten!"

Satu langkah, dan pergerakan cepat Kazuya menahan kepergiannya. Eijun nyaris tertarik jatuh andai tidak sigap menjaga keseimbangan. Kelima jemari Kazuya kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mencengkram begitu kuat, tegas tanpa kompromi. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan Kazuya yang mengeras. "Katakan," Desak Kazuya tidak sabar "ada apa sebenarnya?"

Eijun meringis, merasakan ngilu di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Katakan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Katakan."

"Aish, kau ini! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Katakan."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada—"

" _Eijun_."

"Selamat ulang tahun, oke?!"

Kazuya tertegun. Berekedip-kedip sambil berusaha memutar kembali perkataan Eijun sebelumnya. _Selamat ulang tahun?_ Bola matanya melebar seketika, menatap Eijun dengan binar keterkejutan mutlak.

" _Yeah_ , ini tanggal tujuh belas November. Kau lupa?" Eijun meringis kecil, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gestur canggung. "Aku tidak punya hadiah apapun. Tidak sempat beli karena jadwal latihan kita begitu padat. Jadi kupikir," Ia mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya cepat, beralih menatap Kazuya tepat di kedua matanya. Lantas tersenyum begitu lugu, polos seperti anak-anak. "aku cukup berbuat baik padamu saja sebagai hadiah."

Tiga detik, kemudian Kazuya mendengus dan terkekeh geli. Memegangi perutnya seraya menunduk untuk mengatasi gelak tawanya sendiri. "Kau selalu berada di luar ekspetasiku, Sawamura- _kun_." Ia berujar, mengedipkan sebelah matanya main-main. Menikmati tiap sekon kala memandangi wajah Sawamura Eiun yang makin memerah di bawah cahaya bulan dan temaram lampu.

"Sudahlah, jangan meledek terus." Deru Eijun memprotes, mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kazuya dengan tak sabar. "Selamat ulang tahun, Miyuki- _senpai_. Nah, sudah ku katakan, sekarang kita kembali ke asrama!" Dengan begitu dia kembali bergegas, melangkah cepat-cepat menuju asrama, tapi Kazuya lagi-lagi tidak mengizinkannya lolos begitu saja.

"Sebentar," Kazuya menahan tangannya, lagi. Masih ada sorot geli di sepasang matanya, namun kini ia berdiri tenang. Berpijak pada anak tangga yang sama dengan Eijun yang tampak bingung sekaligus menunggu. "Satu lagi," Kazuya berbisik halus, tersenyum penuh arti. "beri aku satu hadiah lagi."

Eijun berkedip, lantas buru-buru mundur defensif begitu menyadari tatapan jail yang diberikan Kazuya padanya. Jelas Eijun bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepala Kazuya saat ini. Sorot nakal itu, senyum licik itu... seluruh syaraf responsif Eijun kompak menyuarakan sirine bahaya.

"Tidak." Tandas Eijun tegas, melapaskan kembali tangannya dari kukungan Kazuya. "Kau gila, Miyu—"

"Kazuya." Sela Kazuya cepat. Memiringkan kepala dan menyeringai. "Cuma ada kita berdua di sini, panggil aku Kazuya."

Eijun mundur selangkah lagi. Rona merah bahkan sudah mencapai kedua telinganya. "Jangan melantur! Kita kembali saja ke asrama sekarang!"

Kazuya maju mendekat. "Ini hari ulang tahunku, Eijun." Ia mengingatkan. "Sebagai seseorang yang berulang tahun, seorang _senpai_ , kapten tim, juga _catcher_ -mu, dan terutama sebagai kekasi—hngh"

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" Eijun membungkam mulut Kazuya dengan telapak tangan, gestur otomatisnya sebagai perisai pertahanan saat dirasa hatinya akan meledak karena terlampau malu. "Aku tahu persis apa yang kau pikirkan," Mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan eskpresi menggemaskan. "...Kazuya."

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi, bibirnya membentuk simpul senyum miring. "Benarkah?" Tantangnya, dengan menyingkirkan tangan Eijun yang semula membekap mulutnya. Kazuya mempertahankan tangan mereka tetap bersentuhan, tertaut dalam genggaman longgar yang terasa menggelitik perutnya. "Kalau begitu berikan hadiahnya, dan kita bisa cepat kembali ke asrama."

Helaan napas pasrah datang sebagai jawaban awal. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bibir Eijun kembali bergerak. "Baiklah, akan ku lakukan." Gumamnya, mengangguk kecil dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. "Pejamkan matamu."

Senyum Kazuya melebar. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat, Kazuya menuruti perintah Eijun, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk rileks. Beberapa sekon kemudian, sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Ringan dan hangat, juga rasa manis dan aroma kopi susu yang khas. Kecupan itu terasa polos namun tulus adanya, Kazuya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika merasakan Eijun bergerak ragu-ragu menekan kecupannya agar bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terlepas.

"Sudah!"

Kazuya membuka mata, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senang ketika mendapati wajah Eijun yang merah total, gugup dan malu. Kontras sekali dengan langit malam. Dengan hati-hati, Kazuya mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dagu Eijun dan membawa wajah pemuda itu agar menghadapnya. Kazuya memberi usapan ringan dengan ibu jarinya di permukaan dagu Eijun. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, emas menyala dan topaz karamel. Tehubung dalam jalinan perasaan yang merobek kewarasan.

"Berapa usiamu, hm?" Bisik Kazuya, wajahnya mendekat. "Berhentilah menciumku seperti anak SD." Dengusnya geli, gemas mendapati wajah Eijun merona hebat. Kazuya semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka, ibu jarinya bergerak dari dagu mengusap halus bibir bawah Eijun yang terasa lembut dan hangat. "Sekarang buka mulutmu, gunakan lidahmu. Kau harus mulai belajar caranya berciuman dengan benar."

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

a/n: _Well, happy born day, Shit-Darl! You, Tanuki-Bastard, can't help but I love you so freaking much, also hate you so damn hard. Can't explain this kinda feeling_ -_-

Asli ini _pairing_ , rasanya gemes pengen nyelip di antara mereka dan jerit, " _Just tell him already! Kokohaku da! Kokohaku!_ " Karena, duh ampun, cemburuannya makin kentara. Terlebih Kazuya, _hint_ banget dia nyindir lewat kalimat _Biarkan aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Lemparan_ _ **senpai**_ _dan dewasa yang kau tunjukkan selagi aku tidak ada._ Terngiang-ngiang... _Leparan senpai_... Argh! Terus Eijun jawabnya, _Kau_ _ **masih**_ _membicarakan hal itu_ , ya. Tuh, _masih_ katanya! Berarti Kazuya udah sering ngomongin, kan? Iya kan?! Itu kode nggak sih?!/berisik kamu!

Selamat ulang tahun, Kazuya sayang :* kurang-kurangin bangsatnya yaa, kalo gak nanti Eijun aku kasih Koushuu :)

 _Thanks for reading, review please?_ ^^


End file.
